This invention relates generally to a fermentor of the type used in batch fermentation processes and more particularly to a fermentor which opens at one end and is tiltable such that operation may be at either a horizontal or tilted orientation. In the prior art, the concept of a fermentor comprising a single drum rotating about a horizontally oriented longitudinal axis is well known. Similarly, a horizontal basket or drum rotating within an outer fixed cylinder is also well known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 827,148 discloses a fermentor having a single rotating drum which is mounted at an angle from the horizontal such that there is a permanent tilt to the drum. However, a fermentor including a rotating drum or basket which is tiltable about an axis transverse to its longitudinal rotational axis is not heretofore disclosed. A horizontal fermentor desirably has an end opening which facilitates loading and unloading of the vessel. However, a full diameter headplate on a horizontal fermentor is not practical if loading or unloading is contemplated during rotational operation of the fermentor. Also, when the fermentor is horizontal, a full view of the operational process is not available by opening the full diameter headplate for the obvious reason that the contained materials will spill from the vessel.
What is needed is a fermentor which enables simple loading and unloading of the chamber and is operable in either a tilted or horizontal condition. Further, it is desirable that the fermentor permit operation with the end plate fully open so that the internal process may be observed.